White Knuckles
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Draco's knuckles turned white with the pressure as he gripped Harry's hand. To Harry, it felt oddly natural. TattooArtist!AU.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenge List at the bottom**

 **Word Count - 1330**

* * *

 **White Knuckles**

* * *

Harry watched the blonde man leave the shop, shaking his head as the man fell into the wall. He doubted that they'd see him again. It was a shame really, he was quite hot, in a pretty boy kinda way.

"When did he book in for?" he asked from the doorway, keeping his eye on the man who'd just left the shop. He really was drunk and Harry was worried he'd hurt himself.

The street was busy, as London always was, and Harry kept losing sight of him in the crowds. He strained his neck to keep him in view, pushing up on to his toes.

"Next week," Lavender replied from the desk, rolling her eyes. "And he's already paid for it."

"Who'd you book him with?"

"Kingsley. He's normally better with the newbies."

"You saying I can't tattoo fresh meat, Lav?" Harry teased. He closed the door as the man rounded the corner at the end of the street, walking over to the desk. "You can go home if you want, love. S'quiet, think I'm going to close up a bit early."

Lavender nodded, closing the appointment book. "Sweet, I can catch up with the girls for dinner. See you later, Harry."

He waved her off, collapsing into one of the armchairs that adorned the front room of the shop, his mind still on the drunk man.

Harry hoped it had been a special occasion that had caused him to be as drunk as he was. He wasn't old, not much older than Harry himself, he thought, and it saddened Harry to believe that someone his age could find it necessary to be drunk often in the afternoons.

With a deep sigh, Harry got up and flipped the sign on the door, pushing the catch across so nobody could come in.

…

"That moustache is really coming on, Shack," Harry said as a greeting when he entered the shop. Kingsley rolled his eyes at Harry, sipping at his tea. Lavender handed Harry a coffee from where she was sitting at the desk.

"Thanks, gorgeous. What's with the roses?" he asked, nodding his head to the rather large bouquet sitting in the corner of the desk.

"Seamus' apology," Lavender replied. "He and Dean went out this weekend and it got a bit messy. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to cause a minor explosion at their table in the club and got arrested. He's still creeping about it."

Harry started laughing. "Only Seamus, I swear."

"Hey, is this in Ink Inc?" a voice from the open door called, and Harry turned around to see the blonde man from the week previous, looking somewhat sheepish as he leant against the door,frame.

"That's what the sign says mate," Harry replied with a grin. "Not gonna lie, I didn't expect you to show up."

Draco shrugged. "I paid for it already, or that's what the appointment card says."

Chuckling, Harry nodded and waved him in, gesturing him into an armchair. "Kingsley's going to tattoo you, he's out veteran, and he's more likely to be gentle with you than I am."

"Who said I need gentle?" the man asked, his brow furrowing.

"I just meant because it's your first tattoo, and before you ask, I know that because you told us. Loudly. Three times."

Kingsley approached the area, smiling at the man in the armchair. "Do you still want what we have on the books, or have you changed your mind?"

"Erm…"

"You said you wanted 'Finally Free' backed onto a grey scale feather," Harry offered helpfully. He watched as the man's eyes widened.

"Yeah… that sounds… yeah."

Kingsley gave him a warm smile and grabbed his sketchbook. "These are the ones I've drawn up, but if you want anything different or just to change little things, then tell me. I won't be offended and this will be on your skin for a long time so you need to make sure you're happy with the design."

Harry left the two too it, wandering into his work room. He set up his own tools in preparation for his later appointment, and enjoyed his coffee, before he grabbed his own sketchbook and pencil and headed back out onto the main floor.

Kingsley and the customer were just finishing up finalising the tattoo, and Harry noticed the customer was looking a bit green.

"Have you eaten anything this morning?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow as Kingsley left the front room to set up his work station. When the man shook his head, Harry sighed.

Crossing the backroom behind Lavender's desk, he grabbed a bottle of lucozade and a power bar.

"Here. Eat this and drink this. You'll need the sugar."

The man loosened his scarf a bit, accepting the items offered him. "Thanks."

"What's your name?" Harry asked, sitting down in his favourite armchair across from the man.

"Draco."

"Harry," Harry introduced himself.

"I'm a little bit scared of needles," Draco said suddenly, gripping the bottle in his hand. "I, uh, I don't know if…"

"Do you want this tattoo?" Harry asked, sitting forward in his chair, any thoughts of sketching forgotten.

Draco nodded fervently.

"Then get it. The pain… it hurts, I won't lie to you. But it's not so much a bad pain, you know?"

"Is there any… will you sit with me? Just while we get started?"

Harry saw Lavender smirk from the desk, but he ignored her. "Of course. You can do this, Draco."

"Yeah?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Harry replied. "It's worth it, I promise."

Kingsley came to the doorway of his workroom. "I'm ready when you are."

Harry stood up with Draco, helping him out of his coat and taking the scarf from him, handing them off to the waiting Lavender. He pulled a stool up to the side of the chair once Draco was settled comfortably.

"Ready?" Kingsley asked, gripping the tattoo gun between his fingers.

Draco nodded, but as soon as he heard the buzzing sound of the gun, he squeaked and his hand reached out and gripped onto Harry's, his knuckles turning white at the pressure.

For his part, Harry barely managed to hold his laughter in, instead linking his fingers with Draco's and squeezing gently. As Draco let out a hiss of pain at the first line, Harry stroked the back of Draco's hand with his thumb.

It felt oddly natural.

…

"All done," Kingsley said, gently wiping away the excess ink. He held a mirror out for Draco to look at it properly.

"It's gorgeous," Draco whispered, admiring the artwork on his arm. "Thank you. So much, thank you."

Harry released the hand he was holding and bent over the chair to get a proper look. Draco was right, it really was gorgeous.

"Nice work, Shack!"

As Kingsley started to go through aftercare details with Draco, Harry left the room. The clock on the wall told him he only had twenty minutes until his appointment came in. Thankfully, he'd already sketched up the design for it.

When Draco returned to the front room, Harry held his coat out for him, and he put it on gingerly, being careful not to dislodge the cling-film wrapped around his forearm.

"Thank you for staying with me," Draco murmured, as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

Harry winked at him. "Anytime."

"I, uh, maybe I could take you for dinner. You know, to thank you."

"Oh, you don't have to do -"

"I'd like to," Draco interrupted. "I'd really like to."

Harry found the blush on his face adorable.

"Okay. I'd like that."

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a card. "Gimme a call, kay?"

Draco nodded, turning back to Kingsley. "Thank you again," he said. "I love it. And, uh, your moustache is awesome. So there's that."

Blush turning from pink to bright red, Draco hurried from the shop.

Harry looked at Kingsley. "Told you your 'stache was coming along nicely."

* * *

 **Written for;**

Meet Cute, Day #7

Ways To Say - 63. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Disney - Jafar - Write about someone with an awesome mustache

Book Club - Ralph Brentner - Kingsley Shacklebolt / Veteran / Tools

Showtime - 9. One Short Day - Muggle London

Lyric Alley - 6. I'm a little bit scared

Insane Challenge - 211. TattooArtist!AU

Serpent - 12. Cascabel - Scarf

Library - Alice In Wonderland - Clock / Roses / Falling


End file.
